New models of automobiles are thoroughly tested by manufacturers at proving grounds prior to marketing the automobiles. Indeed, automobile models that have been marketed for some time often undergo continued testing. Such testing includes prolonged operation of test automobiles around a test track, to determine the automobiles' operational fitness.
Until very recently, prolonged automobile testing around a test track required human test drivers to operate the automobiles. It can be readily appreciated that because modern testing requires that hundreds of automobiles be driven hundreds of thousands of miles, it is economically costly for manufacturers to use human drivers. Furthermore, certain tests, such as prolonged tests over rough tracks designed to assess an automobile's structural integrity and suspension system, are physically difficult and trying for human drivers.
It happens, moreover, that the amount of miles that must be driven over rough tracks to evaluate an automobile is significantly less than the amount of miles that otherwise would be required if the automobile were driven over a smooth track. Thus, time can be saved and testing costs reduced by using rough tracks. Unfortunately, as stated above, prolonged driving over rough tracks is physically demanding. Indeed, a human driver's operating time over such tracks must be severely limited for the driver's protection.
Recognizing the above considerations, certain manufacturers, including Chrysler Corporation, have developed automated test tracks over which vehicles can be remotely driven over both rough and smooth tracks, thereby greatly reducing test costs and human fatigue. Typically, a guide strip is positioned on the automated test track, and sensors that are mounted on the test automobiles which are to be driven over the track. The sensors detect the guide strip and generate guidance signals in response, and the guidance signals are sent to a computer that may be located onboard the vehicle to control the operating systems of the vehicle.
Of importance to the present invention is the ignition system of the automobile. To provide for completely automated test driving, the ignition switch of the automobile, which is typically mounted on the steering column, must be moved as appropriate to start the automobile. Also, the switch must be maintained in the "on" position even when the switch is jarred as the automobile traverses a rough track, and moved to the "off" position when, e.g., the automobile is remotely driven into an inspection queue off-track to await human inspection.
As recognized by the present invention, a device for operating the ignition switch of an automobile must not unduly pre-load the steering column, because such devices would be rendered unsuitable for prolonged operation over a rough track. In other words, heavy devices that are mounted on automobile steering columns during operation over rough tracks tend to be damaged or tend to damage the steering column, owing to the jarring effect of the track. Thus, the present invention recognizes that heavy components, e.g., control motors, of such devices, should advantageously be mounted on the automobile away from the steering column.
Additionally, the present invention recognizes that an ignition switch control device should be compatible with a large number of automobile models, to avoid the necessity of providing unique control devices for each model. To this end, the devices must be compact and preferably permit more than a single mounting configuration. Stated differently, the devices ought not to protrude far beyond the steering column, to avoid interference with, e.g., shift levers and the like which may be mounted on various locations of the steering column, depending on the particular model being tested.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for automatically operating the ignition switch of an automobile that minimizes the amount of weight it imposes on the steering column. Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for automatically operating the ignition switch of an automobile that is relatively compact and useful with a large number of automobile models. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for automatically operating the ignition switch of an automobile that is easy to use and cost-effective.